


His Lioness

by IllusionWolf



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Death, Consensual Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long-awaited Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionWolf/pseuds/IllusionWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinis has been smitten with Mjoll since he first laid eyes on her. However, there has been just one thing keeping him from her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lioness

Sinis was smitten with her the moment he saw her. The blonde was the first person he saw when he set foot in Riften, and he just had to speak with her. The sway of her hips when she walked, the matte gray of her face paint, making the golden brown of her eyes shimmer in the light. He had even put himself in danger to retrieve her beloved sword, almost getting himself killed just to put himself in her good books. He always blindly agreed with her views on the corruption in Riften, and, even though he was a proud and active member of the Thieves Guild, he never admitted it in front of her, always making sure to change out of his Guild armor before entering somewhere he might run in to her. She had come along on some adventures with him, and he loved spending time in her company. He had even bought a house in Riften, telling himself that it was to be closer to the Guild, but in reality, it was to be closer to her. He longed to know what resided in her inner thoughts, what she felt about him, what was under her armor.

There was one problem, one thing that was stopping him from getting close to her. Her so-called ‘best friend’. Her ‘puppy’ Aerin, who followed her everywhere. If she was in the tavern, he was there. If she was walking through Riften, he was trailing her like a shadow, telling everyone who so much looked in her direction that he had “never seen Mjoll this upset about something”, or telling them how “this city really gets to her”. One night in the tavern, after several of Sinis’ stories from his life being the Dragonborn, Aerin told the story of how he and Mjoll met. They had had a few too many tankards of ale, and Mjoll had retired home a number of hours ago.

“I found her outside Mzinchaleft.” He had stated, as if being outside of the ruin would impress the Dragonborn. Sinis rolled his eyes when Aerin was not looking, but smiled at him to continue the story when the other man looked back.  
“She was dying, if I had been any later, she would have been taken by the gods. A Dwemer Centurion would have been her downfall, the damned thing had overpowered her and she had crawled away just in time. When she awoke, I was there, and I brought her back to my home where I helped her back to health. She decided to move to the city, wanting to rid Riften of its ills, and so I followed her. Without me she would be homeless, too. She lives in my guest room, and has for a number of years.” He looked up to Sinis with a sly smile, as if the story were a challenge. Sinis took a swig out of his tankard, placing it back on the table a little too forcefully.  
“And tell me, Aerin, what did you do while she was unconscious, hmm? While she was helpless in your hands. Are you expecting her to... repay you in some way?”  
Aerin stood, his chair falling back to the wooden floor of the Bee and the Barb.  
“What are you saying, Dragonborn?” He spat the last word as though it were an insult. Sinis stood more calmly, hand resting on the hilt of Chillrend, his beloved sword.  
“I said nothing, friend.” Sinis responded calmly, his face expressionless. Internally, though, he was delighted - he had set out to ruffle the man’s feathers, and he had, apparently succeeded. The next thing he knew, Talen-Jei’s hand was on his shoulder.  
“Friends, please” The Argonian’s lilting voice called, “Do not fight over mere words. Or at least take it outside.” Aerin tilted his chin up, sizing up Sinis. He then fixed his chair and sat down, reaching for his tankard once again. Sinis nodded to Talen-Jei, then to Keevara who was scowling down to them from the bar, then took his leave. He unlocked the door to Honeyside, glancing around once before letting himself in, then locking the door behind him. He checked his back door - you never could be too careful in this city - and then collapsed down onto the bed, still fully clothed in his light armor, the alcohol he had consumed that evening dragging him down into a deep and dreamless sleep.

He awoke when it was still dark to screaming outside his window. His blood turning cold, he leaped up, grabbing Chillrend and unlocking the front door as silently as he could. Opening the door, he peeked out, listening to the commotion outside.  
“Aerin, please, no!”  
“Now now, my lioness, what were you doing out at this hour?”  
“Aerin, let me go!”  
Sinis’ eyes narrowed. The female voice clearly belonged to Mjoll, her thick accent recognizable to him immediately, but her words were slurred, as if she were extremely drunk. She should be able to fight off the tiny Nordic man, but he was clearly overpowering her. Stepping as silently as he could into the cold night air, he got close enough to Aerin to prod him in the back with the sharp tip of his blade.  
“Step away, Aerin” His stern voice echoed loudly in the silent night. His eyes found Mjoll, half dressed in nothing but a light nightgown, slouched up against the side of his house. Aerin held his hands up, a small iron dagger clasped in his right hand. With a dig of Chillrend, the dagger was dropped.  
“Walk away, Dragonborn” The brown haired Nord sneered, turning to face him. Sinis kept his face blank, but his eyes burned with hatred. “This doesn’t concern you”  
Sinis’ gaze darted to Mjoll once more, and Aerin took this as an opportunity to move. He ducked down, attempting to pick up his dagger. But Sinis was faster - three years adventuring through Skyrim alone had honed his reflexes. Without second thought, Sinis’ blade was sunk in between two of Aerin’s ribs, leaving the crouching man with an almost comedic facial expression. He collapsed to his knees and, while he was still breathing, Sinis picked him up like a babe and carried him to the railings that stopped the crowds from falling in to the filthy water that flowed below Riften. Looking into his eyes, he lifted him slowly over the railings, grinning at the pitiful mewls and promises that Aerin spouted.  
“You will never hurt her again” He snarled, not giving Aerin any chance to answer before he dropped him down into the swirling murky water. Aerin fell almost in slow motion, hitting the wooden dock with a sickening crunch before disappearing beneath the depths. Sinis watched the bubbles disappear from the surface, then turned his attention to Mjoll.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, almost breathlessly. She said nothing, just clutching at the cloth on his arms. He lifted her easily and carried her into Honeyside, laying her down on the bed carefully. She muttered a soft “Thank you” before her eyes rolled back in her skull and she passed out, her breathing heavy and her eyelids fluttering. Sinis sat in the armchair by the fire, not wanting to go to the guestroom downstairs for fear of something happening to her as she slept.

The birds were singing when he awoke. It was barely past dawn, but the smell of cooking meats stirred him from his light sleep. His eyes shot open as he spotted Mjoll’s figure standing at the cooking pot, still in her translucent night gown, and she was smiling down to him.  
“Good morning, Sinis” She chirped, pulling sausages and sliced fried tomatoes off of the pan and placing them on a plate to offer him. He took it wordlessly, looking at her with wide eyes. She sat herself in the chair opposite his, helping herself to the other half of the breakfast. She smiled sadly, looking Sinis in the eyes.  
“He’s dead, isn’t he?” She asked simply. Sinis nodded, dipping his gaze. He did not feel remorse for killing Aerin, but he didn’t quite want to admit it to the dead man’s best friend. He was not expecting her reply.  
“Good.”  
He raised his eyes, throwing her a confused look. She took one of the tomatoes in her fingers, biting into the juicy morsel.  
“I have forks, you know” He laughed softly, and her giggle in response sent a wave through him. “Can I ask, what was happening last night?”  
Mjoll placed the half-eaten tomato quarter back onto the plate with a sigh.  
“Every night, Aerin would slip me some sort of herb or drug that stopped me from moving and he would...” She trailed off, looking into the embers of the fire. “He would ruin me. And there was nothing I could do. He would give it to me earlier and earlier each day, and if I ever threatened to run, he said that he would go to the Jarl and say I was part of the Thieves Guild and have me put in jail. He trailed me, night and day, and if I ever went traveling with you, he would threaten to make me a wanted woman if I didn’t return within the month. Last night, the dose he gave me didn’t work, and I tried to come to you for help.” She offered Sinis a small smile. “And you came to my aid, like I had always dreamed you would.” She reached across, placing a hand on his knee. “My Dragonborn. I always knew you would be the one to save me.” He smiled to her sympathetically, placing his large hand on top of hers.  
“You should have told me, Mjoll.”  
She scoffed, waving her hand.  
“If we lived life by the ‘should-haves’ we’d live no lives at all. There is only one thing I should have done, Sinis.” And with that, she crossed the distance between them, her soft lips finding his. He leaned into the kiss, the sense of urgency coming from it driving him on, but he pulled away after a moment.  
“Mjoll, I can’t, you don’t have to-” She stopped him, placing a calloused finger to his lips.  
“No, my Dragonborn, but I want to. I have wanted to since the day you returned my sword, it was then that I knew that you were special” Her lips found his once more, her teeth scraping his lower lip in teasing. He took a shuddered breath - he shouldn’t do this, but the burning within him that had desired her for so long urged him on. Her hands found his dark hair, her fingers threading through and tugging ever so lightly. His own hands found her hips, pulling her down onto his lap. Their mouths very rarely separated, their tongues wrestling for prime position in the others mouth. Her hands left his hair, trailing down his chest and finding the buckle of his belt. His breath caught in his throat, the mere feeling of her tugging at his trousers stiffening him. Soon, she had unbuckled the belt and undone the trousers, and her light touch found his now semi-hard member. He groaned at her touch, and she planted one final, forceful kiss to his lips before sliding off his lap, kneeling in front of him and pushing his knees apart. She made eye contact with him, grinning widely, and then she took his member into his mouth, and he gasped at the feeling. She slid her wet mouth down his member, licking and sucking gently, almost hesitantly. After a number of groans that escaped his mouth, she grew more confident, sliding her mouth up and down his now full length. He could feel his knees becoming weak, and his vision began to blur, so he choked out her name, half in pleasure, half as a warning. It didn’t trouble her, and she kept going until he was bucking in to her mouth, hands entwined in her blonde mane. His seed exploded from him, and she lapped it up almost eagerly, her own body becoming more and more aroused with every soft gasp and moan of her name. Her lips found his once more when he had finished, and he tugged at the fabric of her nightgown, urging her to let him remove it. She shook her head, instead urging him to rise with her. He slid out of his trousers as he went, breaking the kiss to remove his shirt and expose his toned chest. She grinned into the kiss, leading him to the bed. He tugged once again at the nightgown, and this time she allowed him to raise it above her head, exposing her own toned and scarred body. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her.  
“You wore nothing beneath” He breathed, moving one hand to cup one of her perked breasts. Her breath caught in her throat as she nodded wordlessly, her pupils dilated so fully that her irises were almost entirely black. Their lips met once more, and he felt himself hardening once more, one hand cupping a breast, and the other pulling her closer to him. She sighed into his mouth, breathing his name. He picked her up, dropping her down onto the bed. She wrapped her muscular legs around his hips, pulling him close. He resisted, instead massaging her breasts with his hands before trailing one down across her stomach to massage the inside of her thigh. She groaned, spreading her legs wider. He teased her with a finger for a moment, tracing tiny circles onto the skin just outside of her slit, long enough for her to groan his name in frustration. He slid his finger in between her slit, sliding a roughly calloused finger up and down just outside of her opening. He began to thumb at her little bundle of nerves, causing small, gasping moans. She was getting wetter and wetter with every movement of his, and he smirked, suddenly sliding a finger inside her. She gasped loudly, bucking her hips into him. He worked on her with his hands for a few moments, learning what she responded best to and what she disliked.  
When he deemed her ready, he pulled his hand from her, raising it to cup one of her perked breasts, pinching her nipple softly. He positioned himself outside her, using his member to tease her once more.  
“Sinis” She growled, glaring at him.  
He grinned positioning himself so he was just outside, his member just brushing up against her opening.  
“Now I see why they call you The Lioness.”  
Before she had the chance to respond, he bucked his hips, entering her. She gasped, gripping at the sheets of the bed. He crashed his mouth down to hers again, settling into a swift but steady rhythm. Her hips rocked with his, her hands twisting themselves into her hair. His mouth trained kisses from her mouth to her jaw, and then to her neck, sucking roughly. She yelped in pain - it wasn’t extremely sore, just unexpected. The noise made him chuckle darkly, and he pushed his mouth back into hers, his full length now fully inside her. She groaned with the feeling of being filled - she was no virgin, but this was nothing like she had ever had before. His bucks became more hurried as he got closer, and he moved one hand down to her slit, using his thumb to rub her throbbing bundle of nerves. She arched her back into him then, her long nails raking angry lines into the soft skin of his back.  
“Sinis, I’m close” She breathed, eyes fluttering involuntarily, legs wrapping around his hips to pull him closer to her. Her walls pulsed around his member as she peaked, screaming his name. Her orgasm sent him over the edge, spilling his seed into her with a shudder. She pulled his head down to her, kissing him gently. He pulled out of her, kissing her back, running a hand through her hair. They lay, entwined in the sheets for hours the day passing by outside of the window.  
Mjoll settled her head on his chest, her small arms wrapped around him. He planted a kiss onto the top of her head with a sigh.  
“Nothing will ever hurt you again, Mjoll. I assure you of that.”  
She smiled, looking up to him.  
“And nothing will ever hurt you, my lion.”


End file.
